


the festival of the Blue Spirit

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Blue Spirit, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, IT WAS A JOKE AND THEN IT WASNT, Mild Angst, No Drama, Okay I really love Aang and zuko's dynamic guys, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Storm clouds are gray, THATS AN AWFUL DESCRIPTION FRICK, That’s a good tag right there, There Is No War In Ba Sing Se, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, an adorable awkward Turtleduck, at least it started that way!!, it didn’t end that way, no I’m kidding it just takes place in Ba Sing Se, references to that and, roses are red, the return of Pippenpaddleopsicopolis, u know he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Two outsiders exchange rumors and observe two hooded strangers exploring one of Ba Sing Se's biggest festivals.





	the festival of the Blue Spirit

Cho Lin shuffled her sore feet, lips pressed firmly together. She arched one dark eyebrow, daring the vendor nearby to tease her. He didn’t, simply eyeing her warily from her position guarding the gates. After another minute and a half of unapologetic staring, she snapped, barking orders like her old captain had, "What do you want, kid?" 

He flushed, "I'm not a kid! I’m your age!" 

She scoffed, ignoring that he was right and straightened, red Fire Nation armor clanking. He stepped closer, curiosity drawing him onwards, "I just... You’re not here to capture us again, are you?" 

Cho rolled her eyes, "No. Why we ever wanted Ba Sing Se in the first place is mystery to me. Your festivities were getting out of hand and King Kuei asked if the Fire Lord would lend him a few troops when he came." She sniffed, "Apparently the earth kingdom is a little short of soldiers." 

He scowled, "And who’s fault is that exactly...?"

Her lips curled. 

The man snorted and then began pointedly ignoring her as he went back to manning his stall. It was painfully obvious he was ignoring her on purpose. The usually busy street was empty, everyone inside preparing for the festival scheduled for later tonight. After a few moments she relented. She’d been here all morning and honestly, it would be nice to have someone to talk too. Trying not to sound like she was going to mock him, Cho asked, "What festival is it, anyway?" 

The man in green eyed her skeptically. 

She huffed, rolling her eyes. 

Honestly, that’s what she got for trying to be nice. Cho studied the wall to her left, putting the nuisance out of her mind. 

A cough at her arm nearly made her jump. 

She snapped at the vendor, "Now what do you want?" 

He sighed, "Look, I’m sorry for being rude. I’m just... let’s start over." 

Cho blinked, "...Start over?"

He held out his hand, "Yeah, start over. Like this. I’m Hachi. You looked... bored, so I came over. What’s your name?" 

She cautiously lifted her hand off the pommel of her sword and took it, "I’m Lieutenant Cho Lin." 

Hachi smiled tentatively, giving her a half bow, "I am sorry for being rude earlier. I know it’s been five years since the war ended, but we're all a bit cautious nowadays." 

Cho conceded his point, bowing in return, "No offense taken. You’re by far the nicest complainer I’ve met." 

Hachi's hesitant smile grew warm and friendly, "And to answer your question earlier, this is the Festival of the Blue Spirit!"

Cho blinked, "The what?" 

"The Blue Spirit! It’s fairly new, we started it three years ago, but it’s been a big hit. We're drawing in huge crowds this year. The king is even thinking of making it a national holiday!"

Cho leaned forward, "What do you know about the Blue Spirit?"

Hachi grinned, "Why everyone knows the Blue Spirit in Ba Sing Se! During the war he would go around busting the heads of the unjust and the cowards hiding out in the city's streets! He was a mysterious rescuer and dispenser of justice!" He seemed to be getting excited, accompanying his story with wild and grand gestures, "Everyone knows about him! He delivered several criminals to the city guards and evaded all capture! The Dai Li couldn’t touch him!" Hachi's grin sharpened as his voice lowered, "After the fire nation invaded Ba Sing Se, he never showed up again. He never once said a word and still, to this day, no one knows who he was. Perhaps he was truly a spirit, crossed over to defend the weak and innocent." 

Cho gaped, "The Blue Spirit was in the earth kingdom too?" 

Hachi frowned, "What?" 

Cho scratched her head under her helmet, "You never saw any of those wanted posters?" 

"_Wanted posters?_"

Cho looked around before leaning forward, "Yeah, the Blue Spirit was wanted by the fire nation. Fire Lord Zuko officially pardoned him ages ago, but he never showed up and no one ever saw him again." 

Hachi blinked, "What did the Blue Spirit do in the fire nation?" 

Cho was a bit of a storyteller herself and a spark of delight pushed her onwards. Hachi beckoned her to his stall, offering her some rice cakes. She sat down, whispering conspiratorially, "The Blue Spirit broke the avatar out of a fire nation stronghold singlehandedly! Right under the nose of the great Admiral Zhao!" 

Hachi's eyes widened, "Seriously? Maybe he really was a Spirit!"

She shrugged, "Who knows. I do know even the Yuyan Archers couldn’t hit him." She hummed, "Though there are versions of the story that say the Blue Spirit died after being shot full of arrows, but considering that he showed up here, in Ba Sing Se after that incident... Well that says, to me at least, that it was probably a lie." 

Hachi nodded eagerly, "Our very own cross country masked vigilante!" 

Cho choked on a laugh, "Cross country masked vigilante sounds like a sport."

"We could do a marathon!" 

Cho laughed, "Where? From Ba Sing Se to the fire nation caption? All across the ocean?"

"Well... maybe not like that. But still..." 

Cho took another bite out of her rice cake, "Say, this is good." 

Hachi grinned, "The first one is free- for being the nicest fire nation soldier I’ve ever met. The next one though, requires cash." 

Cho handed over a few coins in exchange for another, and they sat in companionable silence, which was interrupted by Hachi frowning and saying, "You can investigate shady people, right? That’s what you’re here for?" 

Cho shrugged, "I guess? In a way?" 

Hachi nodded at two cloaked figures by the stall across the street, "They’re acting rather suspicious." Cho followed his gaze, dark eyes narrowing as they settled on the two people he’d pointed out. They were easy to find on the nearly empty street and they definitely were acting suspicious, heads low, features hidden. 

"I don’t think I can really do anything unless they start something." 

Hachi rubbed his hands together nervously, "What if they’re  _firebenders?_ " 

Cho glared at him, raising an eyebrow. Hachi flushed, "Right sorry. Old habits, I guess." They both stiffened as the pair made their way to the stall, whispering quietly. Hachi tried not to sweat, "Good morning! Would you like some rice cakes? They’re half off for the festival tonight!" 

He couldn’t see their faces, the dark green robes leaving only their mouths visible. They were both boys, however. 

One of them spoke, the hint of a lisp clinging to his speech, "Uh, what festival is this for, anyway? My friend won’t tell me, he insists it’s a surprise." 

The other shorter man chuckled, "Oh c'mon! You’ll spoil all the fun!" 

"This isn’t fun! I’ve got things to do Aan- I mean, uh... Mr. Pippenpeddle... pippenpaddle?" 

His friend hissed as if it were obvious, " Pippenpaddleopsicopolis ."

"I can’t remember that!" 

Hachi slowly smiled, "You’re brothers, aren’t you."

The taller one spluttered, " What? " 

Hachi laughed no longer worried, and Cho relaxed as he continued, "I know, I know, I’ve heard the story a thousand times. You’re supposed to be somewhere else and now you’re sneaking out to have fun. It’s okay! I did it with my brothers all the time! Now, rice cake?" 

The taller one was still spluttering but the shorter took one gratefully, "Yes please!" Heshoved the second one in the other boy's hand, "Mmm these sure are good!" 

"Why thank you, young sir."

The elder muttered something under his breath that probably wasn’t quite so nice, but he took a bite out of his rice cake anyway.

"Now, you, Mr. Pippenpaddleopsicopolis the elder, to answer your question, today is Ba Sing Se's festival of the Blue Spirit!" 

The supposed Pippenpaddleopsicopolis choked on his rice cake. The younger laughed, slapping his back, "I told you!" 

The taller of the two finally got his breath back, asking incredulously, "The festival of the  _what_ now? The Blue Spirit? They made a- a  _festival?_ " 

Cho shrugged and they both seemed to notice her for the first time, "Of course, he’s practically a legend all on his own." 

Hachi added, "And a national hero!" 

Pippenpaddleopsicopolis seemed to be having a great deal of trouble with this, parroting his words back to him with increasing bewilderment, voice cracking, " _National hero?_ " 

"Yes! Of Ba Sing Se!" 

His voice was little more than a mouse's squeak, "Of  _Ba Sing Se?_ "

The smaller boy laughed, "Uh-oh, I think I’ve broken him!"

Cho tilted her head, "Why? What’s he got against the Blue Spirit?"

He chuckled, "Well, don’t tell anyone this but-“ 

The taller boy finally seemed to come to himself. He slapped his hand over the other boy's mouth, a sudden rush of wind nearly blowing their hoods up, "Not another word!" 

Cho caught a glimpse of dark hair and liquid yellow eyes. One slim and almond shaped, and the other, narrow and scarred. Then the hood fell back down. Cho blinked, eyes wide, she'd recognize that face anywhere, considering that it had been on several wanted posters of its own, back in the day. 

She could see the moment he knew they’d been recognized, Cho's trembling question more than enough of a hint, "M- m'lord?" 

He shushed her frantically, "Keep it down, ah-“ he caught sight of her insignia, "Lieutenant!" 

She stiffened, standing and bowing, but thinking better of it and aborting the movement halfway down, "Yes sir- I mean, ah, I’ll- I’m..." She trailed off, lowering her eyes. Hachi glanced between them before leaning forwards, glad for once that no one was at his stall, "Did you call him- is he...?" 

The boy who couldn’t possibly be who he thought it was whispered, "Please don’t tell anyone-!” 

Fire Lord Zuko was pleading with him and sitting at his rice cake cart. Fire Lord Zuko was eating his rice cakes. Fire Lord Zuko had  _paid_ for  _his_ rice cakes!

"Of course not! I- uh, what- what- what-“ Hachi cleared his throat, trying to ignore the unflattering crack in his voice, "What're you doing here?" 

The Fire Lord's companion finally wrestled away the hand from his mouth, "Ha! Told you the disguises were gonna be no good!" 

Zuko snapped, "That’s because you airbended, Mr. Pippenpaddleflopsidoppleis!" 

He huffed, "Its _Pippenpaddleopsicopolis!_ And you can’t prove anything."

Hachi tried not to fall over in a faint, "Airbended?" 

Cho turned white as a sheet, echoing the vendor's words, " _Airbended_? " 

Zuko cursed, hissing as lowly as possible, "Yes, Yes, I’m the Fire Lord and this is Aang- you know, _the_ _avatar!_" He put his hands on his hips and frowned at his companion from under his dark hood, "Are we just going to tell everyone who we are now?" 

Fire Lord Zuko was eating his rice cakes.  Avatar Aang  was eating his rice cakes.  _Avatar Aang and Lord Zuko were squabbling like two brothers at his stall and eating his rice cakes! _

Aang,  the avatar, snickered, "That last one was your fault, Sifu Hotman." 

"Aang, I  _swear_- “ 

Aang shrugged popping another piece of his rice cake in his mouth and chewing, "Swear you’ll what? You’ll chase me around again for old times sake?" 

The Fire Lord put his head into his hands, "I should’ve known this was a bad idea." 

"Oh, I’ve got a great idea!" Aang glanced at the two gobsmacked citizens in front him, "Do you guys wanna know a  _really_ big secret?" 

Cho and Hachi leaned forward, nearly breathless, "What secret?" 

Aang's lips twisted upwards, " _I_ know who the Blue Spirit is!” 

The Fire Lord moaned from where his head was buried in his palms, fingers clenching the fabric of his hood, "Aang..." 

The avatar grinned, "The Blue Spirit was Zuko!" He nudged his arm, "He was double wanted by the fire nation! Isn’t that funny?"

Cho gaped. 

Hachi really did faint this time.

* * *

Zuko was sulking, arms folded as he leaned against the building. Aang waved at the soldier and the vendor, "Thanks for the rice cakes!" The airbender smiled softly when he saw Zuko in the shadow of the alley, "He’s fine now, if you’re wondering. He’s lucky I was there to save his head from cracking on the ground." 

Zuko snapped, "You’re the  _reason_ his head was going to crack on the ground!"

Aang shook his head, "You know, Katara was right. You really are wound up." 

Zuko huffed, and Aang gently guided his friend deeper in the lonely part of the alleyway. He lifted his hood so he could see him better, brows furrowed. Zuko looked away. Aang frowned, "Okay, what’s wrong?" 

The Fire Lord sighed, finally meeting his eyes, "It’s been five years. I’d thought... I’d thought things would be better by now." 

Aang cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, my- my people! We're all still struggling with the same issues and the- the same problems. Reparations and petty land disputes and silly squabbles that prevent us from moving on! I’m trying to lead the Fire Nation into a new century, an era of peace, but it seems like them and- and everyone else in the world is fighting me! I can’t... I can’t do it, Aang." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, "I can’t even gain the trust of my own people and it’s been five years... why..." Zuko pleaded with him for a question he could not answer, “Why am I so bad at being good?" 

Aang stared at him, trying to think. Finally he gave the despairing Fire Lord a small smile, "Actually, come with me." 

Zuko sighed as the avatar poked his head out of the alleyway, "Look, over there. The vendor we terrorized."

"What, why?" 

"Just look!" 

He did, brows furrowing, "Aang, I don’t understand." 

Aang smiled, watching the fire nation soldier from before and the earth kingdom merchant bent nearly head to head as they whispered excitedly together, like two conspiring children. Both of them has smiles on their faces, disbelieving grins that seemed to light both of them up. 

"They’re having a good time, Zuko. Look, she’s laughing at something he said. He's giving her rice cakes. She’s a _fire nation soldier_, he’s an _earth kingdom merchant_, and they’re eating rice cakes together and _laughing_." 

Zuko blinked. 

Aang smiled at him, "I know it may not seem like it in the palace, with all the squabbling lords and ladies and the arguments with royalty, but you _are_ making a difference. You have made a difference. Five years ago, these two might have been facing each other across a battlefield. You're not bad at being good, you’ve done the right thing, against all odds." 

Zuko's narrowed brow relaxed, the tension leaving his shoulders with every word. He conceded, "You’re right." He sighed, "I’m- I’m sorry for snapping at you." 

Aang grinned brightly, "That’s okay! As long as you remember that you’re not alone! You’ve got me, and Sokka, and Toph and even Katara! And Mai. And Suki. And Ty Lee too probably. And Appa! And-“ 

Zuko snorted, a small smile creeping across his lips, "Alright, I get it." 

Aang grinned, eyes closing as he gave him a thumbs up, "You got it, Sifu Hotman."

Zuko huffed, putting his hands on his hips as he glowered at the airbender, "I told you not to call me that!"

His smile, however, noticeably didn’t dissipate and Aang counted that as a victory. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/
> 
> (And if any of y’all know any great atla zuko blogs pls tell me I want to follow them XD)


End file.
